clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Type: Sparky/Hog Mountain
This is a test! Summary * Hog Mountain is the tenth Arena in the game. * It appears to be a green grassy area with a wind-emitting shaft cutting across the Arena. The Arena is surrounded by brick walls. There are Hog Rider statues and small floating islands, one of which has a house. A small stone path is carved out. There are two stone bridges crossing the shaft. * The Hog Mountain is reached at 3000 Trophies, and left upon going below 2950 Trophies. * It unlocks three new cards, and enables Legendary cards to appear in the Shop. This bonus is lost upon moving down an Arena. Cards Three cards can be found in the Hog Mountain. There is one Rare and two upcoming cards. These cards can be found out of Chests in this Arena and above. A Legendary Chest, however, has a chance of unlocking any Legendary regardless of the Arena. Legend Trophies and Seasons This content was available in the game at one time, but it is no longer in it. Seasons were special periods which lasted one month. During these seasons, the aim was to climb as high up in Trophies as possible. At the end of a Season, the Season "reset", all Hog Mountain players were taken back down to 3000, and all Trophies deducted were awarded as Legend Trophies, special Trophies that shined the color of Legendary cards. They had no purpose other than bragging rights. This was deemed too boring so the final challenge of the game was replaced with Legendary Arena's League system. Legend Trophies are still shown on player profiles, but can no longer be gained. Hog Mountain is now a normal Arena like the nine previous ones. History *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update introduced Arena 7, Legendary Arena, and removed the battle costs for Battles & Friendly Battles. Previously, the Battle costs for the Arenas were: 1 Gold for the Goblin Stadium, 2 Gold for the Bone Pit, 3 Gold for the Barbarian Bowl, 4 Gold for P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse, 5 Gold for Spell Valley and 6 Gold for the Royal Arena. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance changed the Arena 3-7 Chest rewards, containing more Cards & Gold, with a higher numbers of Gems. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Builder's Workshop at 1700 Trophies, and pushed the lower limit of Royal Arena to 2000 Trophies. Builder's Workshop became the new Arena 6 while Royal Arena and Legendary Arena became Arenas 7 and 8 respectively. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update introduced a new Arena, Frozen Peak at 2300 Trophies. This would take Legendary Arena's place to become the new Arena 8 while Legendary Arena became Arena 9. On 29/8/16, the Seasonal Trophy reset was changed from 3000 to 4000, in an effort to decrease the number of mismatches, where for example a Level 9 player is matched against a Level 13. On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Jungle Arena, at 2600 Trophies, that was later released on 13/1/17. Legendary Arena became Arena 10 while Jungle Arena took its place as Arena 9. On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update renamed the old Legendary Arena (Arena 10) to Hog Mountain and made a new Legendary Arena available from 3,800 trophies and above. Despite Legendary Arena moving up in trophies, you will still be able to get Legendaries in the shop from 3000 trophies. Training Camp Trainers These Trainers can be battled in Hog Mountain's trophy range. Trivia * The Hog Mountain is the only Arena with Cards not to contain Commons or Epics. * The Hog Mountain is the last Arena with Cards. * The Hog Mountain is the Arena with the least Cards. * The Hog Mountain is the fifth Arena to have something other than a river. It has a wind-emitting shaft instead. Category:Blog posts